


they don't know about us

by lostin_space



Series: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020 ❤️️ [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020, Judgment, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: The people of Roswell had a very hard time understanding the relationship between Isobel Evans and Gregory Manes.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Gregory Manes
Series: Isobel Evans Appreciation Week 2020 ❤️️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	they don't know about us

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: fashion | image (i took liberties on varied meanings of image)
> 
> If I missed any tags, let me know
> 
> title: they don't know about us by one direction

The people of Roswell had a very hard time understanding how the relationship between Isobel Evans and Gregory Manes came about.

Greg was a sweet boy who had hardened only a little by joining the military, always kind in a 'help-an-old-lady-with-her-groceries-then-puts-her-cart-away' way and it was unmistakably genuine. Isobel, on the other hand, always seemed to be a product of her upbringing. She was always assumed to be uptight and arrogant with money in the forefront of her mind. It was why she was interested in Noah Bracken, the town had deduced, and he had liked her looks. That’s how they made sense of it.

But Gregory didn’t have money and he had never gone for girls like her. It just didn’t make sense.

Mrs. Young hadn’t even believed the rumors of them being together until she saw it with her own two eyes. They were at the Evans’ annual Christmas party and she had honestly been on her way to ask for the recipe Anne had used to make her horderves when she spotted them and decided to peer around the corner. As to not interrupt, of course. She was, however, particularly scandalized by the way Isobel had tightened Greg’s tie around his neck so tight he had to lean against the wall for balance.

“Now, you be a good boy tonight,” she’d overheard Isobel say, “And maybe I’ll let you…”

Mrs. Young had quickly left to tell Mrs. Wylde about what she’d seen. Soon, the gossip of the way Isobel Evans manhandled poor little Gregory Manes during Christmas time spread through the town like wildfire. Honestly, it was funny at first. 

It made it to Michael by way of housewives who gossiped while watching him work. The conversation was split, half of them envying that Isobel had a man she could whip into shape and the other half saying how sad it was that even the Navy hadn’t made him into a real man. Whatever that even  _ meant. _

Isobel, sadly, had to find out about the rumors of her allegedly concerning affair from her mother. A story of her fixing his tie had twisted into a lie of Isobel doing unspeakable acts to him in public, stripping him of his manhood for all to see. None of the stories said how much he enjoyed it, however, which was truly the biggest blow to her ego.

“I don’t care what you do,” Anne had said, genuinely exhausted, “But, please, for the love of God, Isobel, keep it behind closed doors. Do you know what Julie Van der Berg said she doesn’t want children around you? And don’t get me started on all the girls at bridge club saying you were the first woman to take the man out of a Manes. Or the Manes out of a man, who knows. Keep it to yourself.”

But Isobel  _ had  _ kept it to herself. What was being said was someone had spotted something they didn’t understand,  _ couldn’t  _ understand because it wasn’t their business, and started spreading misinformation. That didn’t feel like Isobel’s problem, but they refused to let her live it down.

It was all fun and games, laughably ridiculous, until she went to the grocery store. Everyone she passed gave her looks. They usually did, but this was different. Women upturned their noses or whispered things about her to whoever they were with. Men either shook their heads at her or stared her down to the point it was outright overwhelming. She ended up leaving before she could get her full list.

That night, she had Greg laid out in bed with his eyes shut as he caught his breath and a wide smile on his gorgeous face. She loved seeing him like that, open and confident and honest. The idea of anyone seeing his face and thinking he was emasculated was a travesty. What was more manly than asking for what you want and receiving it?

“Are you happy with me?” Isobel found herself asking. Greg lifted his head to look at her, concern on his brow. She just waited for an answer. Whenever he realized she was being extremely serious, he sat up and leaned forward to tuck her hair behind her ear and get just a centimeter away.

“I’m happier now with you than I have ever been in my entire life,” he said honestly. She scanned his face to make sure he was being genuine.

“You don’t think I, like, emasculate you or whatever?” she asked. It was weird to even ask. She knew she wasn’t. She’d spent her whole life surrounded by men and she never really had a problem like this before. Well, in high school, people thought she was a little weird because she only hung out with Max and Michael, but that didn’t bother her. That wasn’t their business. 

But that time she hadn’t had such a massive group of grown people talking shit about her.

“What?” Greg laughed, “Where the hell is this coming from?”

As she stared at him, she wondered if he really hadn’t heard anything. It gave her a little bit of strength to smile and lean forward to kiss him shortly.

“Some lady my mom is friends with saw us together at the Christmas party last week,” Isobel admitted against his lips, “She spread a whole bunch of shit about how you’re too nice to be dealing with someone like me and now everyone is talking about us.”

“Why is what we do any of their business?”

“It’s not, but they clearly made it their business,” Isobel pointed out. He rolled his eyes and moved to lay parallel to her completely.

“Screw them. I’m happy with you.”

Isobel traced his jaw slowly, taking in his words and trying to internalize them. It didn’t matter. It would blow over. Once upon a time, she didn’t care what people thought about her. She just had to be that person again.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Isobel pulled him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
